The Right Kind Of Wrong
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic/Xellia, a manera de videoclip =P.


**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

**LeAnn Rimes**

Track #03 del soundtrack de Coyote Ugly, no tengo ni idea si está en otro CD también ^^;;.

Ame (la de detrás del teclado, desde luego ^.~): *con un altavoz* Bien, bien, todos a sus puestos, ¡Ya vamos a comenzar!.

Filia: *pasa caminando y murmurando cosas*

Ame: *gotanic* Vamos Filia, yo sé que puedes con esto, sólo procura no convertirte en dragón, ¿Quieres ^^;;?.

Filia: *se detiene, da un hondo suspiro, se gira de vuelta y pone su mejor sonrisa fingida* Seguro.

Xelloss: *a Ame* ¿Podrías advertirle también sobre los mazazos?, Si ya de por sí no es muy femenina, dudo que el hecho andar golpeándome durante todo el video la haga ver me... 

Filia: *mazazo*

Xelloss: *cayendo al suelo* ...jor @_@...

Ame: *gotanic* Ok, ahora sí, ¡Todos listos para el rodaje!. *se ve al resto del cast de Slayers corriendo como locos por todas partes y acomodando escenografía y demás cosas* ¡Luces!, ¡Cámara!, ¡¡Acción!!.

Toda la escena oscura, al primer acorde de guitarras podemos ver a Filia de espaldas en medio del cuarto oscuro, lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y deshilado (no olvidemos la cola ^^UUUUU), un top negro con el borde de las mangas, y el cuello rosa y unos enormes tenis negros.

**Know all about, bout your reputation**

**But now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**

Filia cantando de frente.

But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are

Filia atraviesa la habitación abriendo una puerta que deja entrar la luz, cruza la puerta y la vemos de pie observando desde lejos a Xelloss que está con el resto del grupo.

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

**Say my name and I can't fight anymore **

**Oh I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much**

No puede evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver como el demonio es apaleado por Lina, seguramente habrá hecho alguno de sus comentarios tontos o algo por el estilo.

Sacude la cabeza, sabe que no debería quererlo pero le cuesta tanto no pensar en él...

**Loving you, isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**

**I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

Se acerca al grupo lentamente, sabe que lo que siente está mal pero prefiere no pensar en eso por ahora. Sin darse cuenta se tropieza en el camino.

**Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making**

**But what you're giving I am happy to be taking**

Xelloss aparece rápidamente para levantarla en brazos y evitar que caiga. Por unos instantes Filia se queda inmóvil sonrojada, para segundos después darle un mazazo al tiempo que le grita todo tipo de insultos.

**Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms**

Volvemos al escenario anterior, Filia está hablando con Xel quien lleva unos pantalones holgados de color negro, una playera gigantesca de color morado oscuro y también un par de zapatos negros enormes. Se acerca peligrosamente a Filia y justo cuando está a dos centímetros de besarla se apagan las luces. 

**They say you're something I should do without**

**They don't know what goes on when the lights go out**

**There's no way to explain, all the pleasure is worth all the pain**

Xel sale corriendo de la habitación huyendo de una flama gigantesca y segundos después Filia ya como humana de nuevo sale tras él con el mazo en la mano.

El demonio mira hacia atrás en su carrera y le guiña un ojo, lo que hace enfadar más a la ryuuzoku que termina por lanzarle el mazo que se va estrellar directamente contra la cabeza del demonio.

**Loving you, isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**

**I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

Xel está inconsciente en el suelo y Filia se acerca para recoger su mazo (XD), al agacharse se queda por unos instantes mirando al mazoku e inconscientemente le acaricia una mejilla mientras sonríe dulcemente.

**I should try to run, but I just can't seem to**

**Cause every time I run you're the one I run to**

**Can't do without what you do to me**

**I don't care if I'm in too deep**

Xelloss abre los ojos al tiempo que sostiene la mano de Filia, ella se sonroja y trata de soltarse pero él no la deja ir.

**Know all about, bout your reputation**

**But now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**

Xel se reincorpora y se vuelve a acercar a ella con la intención de besarla, ella no sabe qué hacer.

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are**

Xelloss pone su otra mano en la mejilla de la joven dragón y sin dudarlo un instante más la besa. Filia, muy a su pesar no tiene más remedio que responder el beso.

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

**Say my name and I can't fight anymore **

**Oh I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much**

En ese instante se separan y se giran para ver como Lina, Gourry, Ameria y Zel los observan sonrientes y les aplauden (claro que Zel no participa en esto ^^;;).

Xel y Filia se miran apenados sin saber qué decir, Xel se encoge de hombroscsonriente y ella sonríe dulcemente...

**Loving you, isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**

**I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

Para acto seguido coger el mazo y mandarlo a volar de nuevo mientras el resto de los presentes observan la escena con una gotanic enorme.

**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

Ame: ¡¡Corte!!, ¡¡Se queda XD!!, ¡¡Maravilloso ^^!! *aplaude*  


Filia: ¿¡Es todo!?, ¡¿Ya puedo quitarme esto?!. *señala su atuendo*  


Xelloss: No te lo quites, te ves muy bien ^_-

Filia: No pedí tu opinión Namagomi ¬¬...

Xelloss: Oh vamos, sé que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo ^^.

Filia: *se pone roja y lo manda a volar de un mazazo* ¡¡Ya cállate idiota!!. 

Xelloss: ¡¡Han sido demasiados golpes en un solo díaaaaaaa X_x...!!

Filia: *sale murmurando más insultos*

Ame: *gotanic* Er... ¿Fin ^^U?.

Notas Finales

Ok, son las 11:31 pm y mañana tengo un examen final de Gramática. ¿He estudiado acaso?, ¡¡NO!!, Aquí me tienen escribiendo ficcies raros y absurdos en lugar de ponerme a estudiar -.-;;.

En fin, si se asustaron por aquello de Coyote Ugly... ¡¡No es mi culpa!!, ¡¡Fueron ellas _!!. *señala a su grupo de amigas que hace cerca de dos o tres semanas la obligaron a ver Coyote Ugly*

Yo y mi otra amiga queríamos ver Entrevista Con El Vampiro o El Silencio De Los Inocentes y nos torturaron con esa película -_-... 

Y bueno, como algo bueno tenía que rescatar de todo esto (además de la actuación de Adam García XDDDD) decidí hacer este ficcie ^^;;. No puedo negarlo, la canción me gustó bastante y se me ocurrió que quedaba bien para cierta parejita. He aquí el resultado ^_^UUUU...

Ok, agradezcan que no fue una de esas cosas extremadamente cursis y empalagosas que tiendo a escribir (y si lo fue, lo siento, no era mi intención ^.^U). Y yo mejor me largo a estudiar de una vez o me voy a arrepentir mucho ^^UUUU.

**~Ame-chan~**

Principal


End file.
